


God, You Are Not Helping

by Cielo97



Category: God - Fandom, None - Fandom, Religion - Fandom
Genre: A Conversation With God, After death, Afterlife, Heaven, Hell, In Which God Is Hella Uninformative, Nonbeliever, Oneshot, Purgatory, Vague, ambiguous - Freeform, dying, um
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-05
Updated: 2014-03-05
Packaged: 2018-01-14 15:20:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1271353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cielo97/pseuds/Cielo97
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a teensy thing I wrote while bored. God is not helpful in the least.</p>
            </blockquote>





	God, You Are Not Helping

'God?'

'Yes.'

'You're God.'

'Yes.'

'As in... God, with a capital G, God.'

'Yes.'

'Yeah, right. And I'm America's Next Top Model.'

'...'

' _God?_ Really?'

'Yes.'

'You don't look like God.'

'What does God look like?'

'You know. An old guy, with a beard, and a... tunic.'

'Really. How interesting.'

'And anyway, if you're God, why am I here? I thought nonbelievers didn't go to Heaven.'

'What makes you think this is Heaven?'

'So, I'm in Hell?'

'Does it feel like Hell?'

'No. What does that leave... Purgatory?'

'Do you deserve Purgatory?'

'I don't think so. I wasn't that bad.'

'Oh?'

'I mean, I stole things, and I lied a bit. Nothing too bad.'

'I see.'


End file.
